Minecraft Mob Talker Mod In Real Life!
by Jonesmax
Summary: Join me as I write these (Hopefully) entertaining stories about Minecraft Mob Talker Mod In Real Life!
1. How it started

**Hey guys! This is going to be the first (Of many?!) of the stories I would like to create. This is Chapter One of the series I have named, "Minecraft Mob Talker Mod In Real Life". I know...Long title...Anyway, I will be answering any questions anyone has on one story on the next...I am hoping to get at least one of these out every two weeks, but I may be able to go down to 1 a week! Feel free to give me suggestions for the next story, and I might just use them! )**

**ENOUGH OF ME TALKING! READ WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR!**

It was a dark and stormy night...Wait...Wrong story lol...

Eric was just settling down in front of his desktop to play his favorite game, Minecraft.

While in a ravine he had discovered earlier, he heard an all to familiar sizzling noise.

Right before the expected explosion of blocks and particles, there was a bright flash for a brief second before the screen went black...The power had cut out!

Eric let out an audible groan knowing that he would have to go check the fuse box.

As he descended the steps to the kitchen, and then to the basement, Eric thought he saw a bit of green out of the corner of his eye. Was it what he thought it was?! He quickly dismissed the idea, telling himself that it was real life and not some video game.

Eric approached the fuse box, opening it's cover. "Strange," he thought seeing that there was nothing wrong. "Why is the power out then?"

He remembered how he had installed some mods earlier that day in hopes of making a few mod showcases to increase his view count on YouTube. He also remembered testing some of the mods including the X-Ray mod, the More Explosives mod, and the Mob Talker mod.

At the time, he had been eager to try them out. But now...He snapped out of his daydream to find himself staring at a...a Creeper!

**You've been trolled with a cliff-hanger! Come back next time for Part two! Bye guys!**


	2. The Herobrine

**I decided that instead of waiting a week or two for a 1000 or so word chapter, I decided to write another short one. I will probably post another, and then go to the schedule I said I would do.**

**In response to ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE: I did not include Cupa...yet...lolz**

**Now you can read what you came for!**

Eric stood, rooted to the floor as they stared at each other.

Suddenly, Eric realized that the "Creeper" was actually just a poster that he had forgotten about.

He laughed at himself for actually thinking it was real. As he walked back up the stairs into the kitchen, he glanced back at the poster, feeling a bit uneasy.

He went back to his desktop to see if the power had returned. It hadn't, but Eric pushed the power button any way.

To his complete astonishment, the monitor turned on! Instead of the log in screen, however, the face of Herobrine stared at him through the glass, causing Eric to jump back from his chair.

He shook his head and looked again in utter disbelief. "No. No, no, no, no, no..."he muttered to himself. "This can't be good..

**Bye guys! See you next time!**


	3. The Prophecy

**I was bored today since I had a snow day...So I wrote yet ANOTHER very short chapter...**

**BTW, I will probably be adding the other characters in the one the the next few chapters, so look forward to it! Now I will let you read!**

Eric stared into the hollow, white eyes of his most feared enemy, Herobrine. He sneered at him while trying not to show any fear. Herobrine, however, does not see fear...he senses it!

It a monotone voice, Herobrine started speaking. "Your world will crumble to dust with you as it's lone survivor. Then, you will suffer a slow, painful death lasting a thousand years!" In his head, Eric was thinking,"Why ME?!". But in his voice, he said as quietly and seriously as he could,"Not if I can help it!".

Suddenly, Eric saw the screen start to flash and the desktop start to shudder. The screen started cracking, before it erupted into an explosion of gases and glass!

Eric was thrown backwards into the wall next to his bed. The last thing he saw was the face of Herobrine staring down at him through those empty gateways to his soul called his eyes. Eric's vision faded darker until nothing was left. Then he blacked out...

**Hope you enjoyed the third very short chapter to the story. Bye guys!**


	4. The First Meeting

**Hey guys! I'm back with a much longer chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Some responses to reviews:**

The Cat Loving Kid**: I guess so!**

alphaomegaman229**: Thanks for the advice!**

thehuman-lookingnemesis**: I needed some fillers for the time being. Thanks though!**

**ENJOY!**

Meanwhile, in the world of Minecraftia:

Andr the Enderwoman and Gelli the Slime were huddled together quietly in

the shadows of the night.

[Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line]

Andr's POV

Andr recalled why they were there in the first place. Why they were huddled together, why they were in the shadows, and why they had stuck together. Minutes before, she had heard a cry for help. She had teleported there in a flash of purple particles and arrived near Gelli. Gelli had been in danger from a hoard of zombies and skeletons, about to get surrounded.

"Come here," she said, just loud enough for Gelli to hear. Gelli had quickly come over and Andr had teleported them out of there moments before being overtaken.

They had arrived right outside the entrance of the hollow they resided in right now. Andr had collapsed from exhaustion from teleporting that far away. Gelli helped Andr into the entrance before falling asleep next to her. Andr had come to lying next to Gelli. "Where AM I?," she panicked. Then she remembered where she was and why...

[Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line]

Gelli's POV

"I was nothing, and then everything, at the same time. I could not recall anything, but I could recall it all..." She thought, remembering part of her favorite poem. She awoke with a start!

It was morning, and the rays of sun shone down on her, making her light-green strands of thin, silky hair glimmer. She noticed Andr next to her, and was startled; however, she quickly remembered how Andr had saved her.

[Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line]

When Andr awoke, Gelli introduced herself, and thanked Andr for saving her. Andr did't know what to think, as she had never experienced someone being so friendly or compassionate towards her!

"H-Hello, Gelli," she said. "There's no reason to be afraid," she said. "I'm your friend now!"

[YET ANOTHER F-ING LINE! BIG SURPRISE!]

Back in the real world:

Eric had no idea how long he had been out. When he crashed into the wall, his phone must have broken, so he could not know the date or time. After waking up, he saw all of the glass on the floor and didn't have any clue where to start cleaning up. Then he remembered Herobrine's ominous message. "

Your world will crumble to dust with you as it's lone survivor. Then, you will suffer a slow, painful death lasting a thousand years!"

He shuddered to think that he had unintentionally released a deadly threat into his world.

Eric's stomach decided at that moment that Eric was hungry. He went downstairs to find some lunch (Or at least what he thought might be lunch since he didn't know the time...), but ended up with just a PB+J sandwich. He sat down to eat his lunch(?) after grabbing a Sprite and turned on the T.V. By that time, the "power-outage" had been dealt with, and Eric had no problem finding the news channel.

The reporter on the news talked about sudden "power-outages" throughout the country, and Eric felt a twinge of guilt. "Whoops," he thought. He checked the time on the cable box, and saw that it was about 1:00 PM; close to what he had previously thought.

[TOO MANY LINES! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!]

Once again in Minecraft:

It was about 9:00AM when Andr and Gelli set off to find something. They weren't quite sure what they were looking for, but went anyway.

A few drops of rain splattered into the ground, and the two girls looked at each other before they started to run, seeking any shelter they could find. A village appeared in the distance, while lightning flashed all around them. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a burning sensation, and all was still.

There were no more raindrops, flashes of lightning, mobs, or anything else for that matter. Just the two of them. They each felt a tingling, which became so strong, they both passed out simultaneously.

[I NEED TO STOP USING LINES! TOO MANY!]

They opened their eyes to see a terrified, yet fascinated boy. "W-Who are you," he stammered. "Why are you here?"Andr and Gelli looked at each other for a moment, before Gelli answered,"I'm Gelli the Slime, and this is Andr the Enderwoman.

We came from a different world than this one," she spoke. Eric explained that the world they were in was his world, on Earth. He suddenly realized

that the two girls were from his favorite video game, Minecraft! Eric asked them how they got there, and they replied by telling him how they met, and then concluded after the part where they were in a storm. "So from the way I see it," he said, "you guys must have been struck by lightning and somehow teleported here." "I guess so they replied in unison...

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter and the lines. LOL! Bye again!**


	5. The Exploration

**Sorry guys...I just have yet ANOTHER short chapter. I have been SUPER busy with school though. There have been a lot of snow days recently which led to messed up schedules which in turn led to a LOT of homework. I will try to get a longer one out next time...** **Anyway, hope** **you enjoy I guess.**

**Review responses!**

kallistarockz**: Thanks for the suggestion!**

alphaomegaman229**: Thanks!**

thehuman-lookingnemesis**: Lol!**

malik**: THE LINES WILL TAKE OVER! Maybe...**

Eric took no time finding the girls something to eat (Which consisted of a few waffles and some apple slices) and then showing them each a room to stay in.

He found them some clothes from his sister's closet (She was on a trip to the Bahamas) and went downstairs to watch some T.V.

A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs. Eric had given Andr a black dress with a gray sweatshirt and Gelli a green skirt with a light-green sweatshirt. Eric's mouth hung open, and they both blushed. "Wow...you guys look amazing!" he said.

Eric asked the girls if they would like a tour of his neighborhood, and they excitedly agreed. "Let's go right now then!" he exclaimed.

They stepped outside into the crisp air of the afternoon and started walking towards the park. They arrived shortly after. Andr was amazed with how the park looked. Gelli jumped up and down in giddiness. They walked down the tree-lined pathway leading around the perimeter of the park. Andr and Gelli had never seen anything so beautiful in their lives!

It was starting to get late, so they started to head home. A block away, however, they heard the sharp crack of thunder. They looked up, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

As they neared the house, they heard a girl exclaim, "Where _am_ I?" Then they walked inside...

**Well, hope you enjoyed one of the shortest chapters yet... See you next time!**


End file.
